


You Again!

by Nimaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Getting Together, Hashi doesn't even notice it, Izuna be threatening Hashi, Izuna is more oblivious than he thinks, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Siblings, is it a date to stalk someone together?, plotting little brothers, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimaka/pseuds/Nimaka
Summary: Hashirama starts dating Madara and Izuna doesn't like it one bit. He learns that Tobirama doesn't like it, either. (But that's only after running into him a gazillion times on his top-secret self-imposed missions to protect his Aniki's innocence.)
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 30
Kudos: 224





	You Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of the idea and wrote a few things. Decided to finish it :0  
> Hope you enjoy :D

Izuna knew his brother had a massive crush on that tree loving Senju from the moment he saw them in a room together. Madara wouldn't stop staring (gods, even his eyes turned red...) and Hashirama was worse, getting all handsy and huggy and Madara hadn't even tried to stop him.

Now, in this village the two of them brought their clans together to build, they had gotten rather comfy.

And by comfy, Izuna meant they were _dating_. Ugh.

(Madara had looked so shy when he told Izuna over dinner. It was enough to give Izuna secondhand shyness.)

It wasn't that Izuna didn't want Madara to be happy. It was the opposite, really. But Madara was and had always been rather sensitive about these kinds of things (he'd never even dated anyone up until now!), nothing like Izuna who was quite good at the whole dating scene.

So it was up to him to make sure his Aniki wouldn't get his heart broken.

* * *

"Don't you dare hurt my Aniki," Izuna made the message clear with a brandished kunai.

Izuna thought a shovel talk was the way to go. He didn't care if Hashirama was the renowned God of Shinobi or if he was some random civilian. He'd wanted to make the message clear that he'd better treat Madara right.

"I mean," Hashirama brought a finger to the corner of his lips, "we do spar and it does get rough sometimes. But Madara likes sparring and I don't wanna take that away from him..."

But the God of Shinobi was an oblivious idiot. (How did they actually get together, anyways? Madara certainly didn't have the nerves to make a move.)

"I mean break his heart!" Izuna retorted.

"Oh!" Hashirama looked sheepish, "I mean, there was the one battle years ago now but I healed it right away, don't worry! It'll never happen again."

Izuna screamed in frustration. He was either playing the fool convincingly, or his brother really did fall for the world's dumbest Hokage.

And of course, anything that came near Hashirama would eventually come into Madara's focus eventually. So Izuna got the scolding of a lifetime from his brother, whose (fragile, in Izuna's opinion) heart he was trying to keep intact.

* * *

Izuna turned to the next best thing: following them around and potentially killing the Hokage if he makes a wrong step towards the elder Uchiha.

From his position in the bushes, Izuna watched as Madara rested his head on Hashirama's lap and the two watched the clouds. Madara said something or another and Hashirama leaned over to give him a peck on the nose.

Look at them, being all mushy. (His Aniki looked really happy, and that strengthened Izuna's resolve to keep an eye out for him.)

Suddenly, a bush rustled next to him and Izuna's response was immediate. He was upon the source with a kunai in hand and ready to go for the kill, but pulled back at the last second when he discovered who it was.

"The hell?!" Izuna shouted, "Tobira-"

"Shh!" Tobirama hissed, "Do you want to be found?" he pulled him into the bush and the both of them turned to make sure they weren't caught.

Luckily for them, the Uchiha head and the Hokage were too busy staring into each other's eyes to notice them.

"Why are you even here?" Izuna harshly whispered.

"For the same reasons as you," Tobirama grimaced, "I heard of your shovel talk. I gave my own, as well."

"I wouldn't expect that from you of all people," Izuna commented.

"Oh, please," the Senju rolled his eyes, "Anija has never dated before. I had to."

Izuna didn't think the albino Senju had cared enough to do so. He'd underestimated him. Madara didn't mention anything about it to him.

But then again, Madara had never dated anyone before, he would've never had a shovel talk. And  
for all his Aniki was smart when it came to battle and tactics, he could also be a bit slow on the uptake for everything else, much like a certain Hokage.

"And do you know what he told me," Tobirama rambled on, "he said 'I'd better be the only person hurting Hashirama.' Word for word. Your brother is infuriating, you know that?"

Izuna had never heard the albino talk as long as this before, and if he tilted his head to the side and squinted, he could finally see how those two were related.

Well, whatever. They were both here to watch out for their brothers on their first date, and Izuna could stand to be around the albino Senju for a couple hours if it was to ensure his Aniki's  
happiness.

* * *

Madara was at it again. This time he and Hashirama were sitting atop the Hokage monument, making goo too eyes at each other.

But, in a way, Izuna kind of liked watching his brother. Aside from potentially assassinating the Hokage at a moment's notice, Madara made this one face when he was really happy. This was one of those times, where his shoulders slumped, relaxed and everything while he wore such a small grin that made Izuna want to smile too. He did want his brother to be happy, after all.

"You almost look friendly when you smile like that," a voice came. Izuna almost jumped out of his skin.

"You again!" Izuna pointed at the albino Senju accusingly.

"Me," Tobirama said without any of the energy Izuna had, "again."

He wasn't expecting Tobirama to show up again. He thought it would be a one-off thing to just evaluate Madara, or whatever Tobirama was looking for.

"You know," Izuna said, "My brother is the last person that would ever hurt your brother's heart. There's no need to stalk him. But Hashirama..."

Tobirama scoffed.

"I could say the same. How am I supposed to know that Madara will be good to Anija?" he asked.

Izuna hated when the other was right.

"So it seems neither of us will budge on this," Tobirama crossed his arms.

It looked like they might run into each other more often then.

"Hn."

This was gonna suck.

* * *

The next time, Tobirama was in a tree with two pairs of binoculars, ready for him.

Izuna grabbed one and tried to ignore the other as they watched their brothers from a distance.

* * *

Madara looked so very fidgety and upset all day and Izuna wondered why. He'd practically been floating on air ever since he started dating the Senju.

So first thing, he tried pestering him about it until he got his answers. (It usually became more effective the more he did it.) Unfortunately, this time the older raven didn't budge.

So Izuna went to his second option: stalking.

He followed his brother all day, keeping to the shadows, leaping from roof to roof, blending in with crowds, whatever he could do to keep an eye on Madara and find out the problem. It all came  
to a head when Madara waited around the fountain in the center of the village and a certain Senju walked over to join him there. Madara seemed to get more agitated and Izuna had never seen him like that before.

It was the Senju. Hashirama.

Izuna had half a mind to do... things that would cause the Hokage's disappearance.

Madara shifted around and wore that... sad expression?

Izuna _lunged_. ( _Of course_ it was him. Of course it was Hashirama Senju. Izuna was glad he followed that big part of him that said 'keep watching, keep Aniki safe'.)

He could picture it. Madara might get mad, yes, but it was better than this alternative-

"Izuna!"

Tobirama pulled him back harshly and the two tumbled into an alleyway. He shushed Izuna (which was more irksome the second time) and pointed a finger to the couple.

"Anija did nothing," the albino claimed, "look."

Izuna listened.

Madara held out a dented up ring and Izuna could make out the words 'promise' and 'for you'. Hashirama leaned forward and embraced his brother, kissing him until Madara's whole face was a bright red.

Well shit.

Madara had been _nervous_. He wasn't sad or heartbroken or anything like that.

And maybe Izuna had overreacted. Just a little bit. He was just glad he didn't almost make a fool of himself. Madara would've had his head for it.

Hn. So Hashirama would live to see another day.

He was not going to thank Tobirama, but... he did appreciate his interference this time around.

* * *

It was a late one this time. Madara and Hashirama were cuddling outside after their dinner date and Izuna felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

Hashirama hadn't done anything (yet) and while a part of Izuna wanted to just head home, a bigger part of him (the part of him that reminded him of his duties and responsibilities) told him to stay, to keep watching over Madara. Izuna was sure that it was the same for Tobirama. Madara would never do anything to the people he loved. At least, not on purpose.

Izuna covered his mouth in a yawn and gently slapped his cheeks to keep awake. Tobirama scooted next to him.

"Relax," the albino said, offering a shoulder, "we'll be here a while."

He didn't think too hard about it.

"I'll," Izuna was cut off by another yawn, "take you up on that, then."

So they continued to watch from the Senju brothers's roof as the couple laughed over something, Izuna's head resting on Tobirama's shoulder. It was so much better than sitting up.

He didn't have to do it. If it were Izuna, he would've kicked out the other telling him to go to sleep. But the albino didn't.

Izuna looked up through the white hair in his vision to catch the small not-quite-smile on the other's lips.

Maybe... Tobirama wasn't so bad.

* * *

"You look ridiculous!"

"I may have gone overboard, yes," Tobirama agreed calmly as if he wasn't dressed up as a _clown_ of all things. His signature scowl really didn't help the picture, along with the typical painted face and red nose.

Izuna almost fell on the floor from how hard he laughed.

"You-" another bark of laughter, "you're really doing that?!"

"Yes," the albino nodded, "and you are doing it with me," he pulled out a clown suit from who knows where and shoved it into Izuna's chest, "Anija and Madara are going to the circus today."

And that was how Izuna found himself performing as one of the civilian circus performers while his brother and the Hokage watched on, unaware of their presence.

(And he didn't even get to observe the couple properly, he was too busy making sure he didn't fuck up the performance. Still, it was worth it to see Tobirama dressed as a clown.)

* * *

Now they found themselves in a new cafe, each with disguises on and lifted newspapers to hide their faces.

Hashirama was saying something but from their position they couldn't see his face. Madara, on the other hand, was wearing that sappy expression again. Hashirama paused and then took a forkful of a cake and brought it to Madara's lips. Madara eyed the cake before he took a bite and Izuna wanted to reveal himself so bad just to tease his brother.

He restrained himself. Barely. (And he was quite proud of the fact, because Izuna had always been the one to mess with Madara.)

During their stakeout, a waitress came to take their order. (Something grated on his nerves when her eyes lingered on Tobirama for longer than necessary.)

"I'll have a coffee," Izuna said.

"I'll have a chocolate cake," the albino ordered.

So Tobirama Senju did have a weakness. Izuna would keep it in mind.

With their new treats, the duo went back to watching their brothers, making sure not a hair was out of place on either of them.

* * *

This time Hashirama and Madara were out for a picnic in a meadow. The raven apparently got something smeared on his face because Hashirama wiped it off with a finger. The Uchiha brought said finger to his lips and said something Izuna couldn't hear, but then flowers began to burst everywhere.

"Uck."

"They're too smitten."

"Agreed," Izuna nodded, "could you pass the salt?"

From their positions on a rather large tree branch, Tobirama reached into their own basket.

* * *

"I wouldn't follow them this time if I were you," Tobirama said as he worked on a seal.

"Well, I'm not you," Izuna mocked and was out the door.

Izuna looked through a pair of binoculars as his brother and Hashirama moved away from the village.

Through some forest and a left turn away was a seriously familiar riverbank, where they stopped. Izuna kept his distance, watching through his glass as the older Senju and Uchiha spoke about something.

Izuna caught a few words from Hashirama, some 'love you's and smiles. Izuna wouldn't be foiled yet, though, no matter how many times the Hokage said it. He couldn't see his brother from this angle, but he could see the red on the tips of his ears and that was more than enough information for Izuna to know exactly what his brother was saying. It was either a flustered 'I love you, too' or an embarrassed 'Hashirama!'

(Izuna was kind of hoping it would be the latter, but the warm look and kiss they shared spoke to the first.)

Hashirama guided Madara against a tree, and they were kissing. It wasn't just some peck or something, either. Izuna had to stop himself from looking away. It was private. And embarrassing. And it was his brother!

But... he needed to know that Hashirama wouldn't hurt his brother, so Izuna stayed vigilant.

They eventually broke apart, and the Senju's lips were suddenly on the Uchiha's neck, a hand already tracing downwards and Madara was guiding him-

Nope, nevermind!

Izuna couldn't do this anymore. His face was beet red as he scrambled away.

He was NOT doing this!

* * *

"Never follow them into the woods," Izuna told the wall with a scarred expression, "Don't do it, I'm telling you."

Tobirama didn't even bother looking up from the chocolate cake he was working his way through.

"Told you so."

"Shut up and eat your damn cake, Tobirama."

"Thanks for this, by the way," the albino pointed his fork at said cake.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"I can't believe this," Izuna whimpered.

They'd lost them. In all their times keeping careful surveillance of their brothers, they'd never lost them. But bow, with crowds of civilians and shinobi from all different parts of the elemental nations crowding together for the summer festival, they'd lost their brothers on their biggest date yet.

Tobirama tugged at Izuna's sleeve.

"Let's just enjoy the festival, Izuna," he said.

Well... it _was_ only once a year and Tobirama was looking with something in his eyes that said 'it's okay.'

And maybe... Hashirama was pretty good to Madara.

Maybe Izuna could trust him on this one.

So Izuna wished his brother the best and let himself be dragged off into the crowds with his partner in crime.

(Later, he couldn't tell if it was the fireworks going off or if it was just his heart pounding when Tobirama kissed him.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting to write IzuTobi today but I guess that happened :0 This wasn't even the pic I wanted to draw but ended up drawing :00 (I wanted to do the binoculars scene)  
> Anyways, I hope you liked it! Any comments, feedback, and stuff are always appreciated!!  
> <333


End file.
